Dernières heures à vivre
by Bloody dawn
Summary: C'est un OS que j'ai écris sur un coup de tête et en une seule traite, je ne peux pas vous en dire d'avantage sinon j'en dévoilerais trop alors ce que je vous conseil de faire, c'est de tout simplement le lire chap2 alternative de la fin REVUE&CORRIGÉE
1. Chapter 1

**_Dernières heures à vivre_**

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part mon interprétation des faits.  
**  
Résumé :** Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre lecture en dévoilant ce qui va arriver, alors lisez ^^

J'aimerais s'il vous plait que vous imaginiez pour moi que le meurtre d'Albus n'ai pas eu lieu pendant la sixième année d'Harry. En fait peu importe quand du moment que lorsque les faits s'étaient produits, Harry était majeur.

Je n'aime pas l'idée d'une relation entre Severus et Harry, alors que le dernier est mineur. Pour ceux que ça ne dérange pas, bah ne changez rien.

J'ai eu l'idée pour cet OS alors que j'étais en cours de Fiscalité de l'Entreprise, vous imaginez bien que c'était un cours tout à fait _intéressant _^^. Bref, j'espère sincèrement que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira.  
_  
Merci de votre coopération ^^_

**_Enjoy !!!_**

* * *

**_*O*O*_**

Il a suffit juste d'une phrase. Une simple phrase. Trois petits mots suivis par mon prénom.

Je suis découvert, c'est fait ... Je vais mourir n'est - ce pas ? ... Il n'y a qu'une réponse possible à cela alors pourquoi est - que je me pose la question ? ... De toute façon c'est ce qui a été prévu depuis ce jour - là, depuis le jour où j'ai décidé de trahir.

C'était il y a si longtemps et pourtant je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Beaucoup semblent penser que lorsque vous êtes sur le point de mourir, vous voyez votre vie défiler devant vos yeux. Eh bien, ils se trompent parce que même si je sais qu'en cet instant précis ma mort surviendra dans quelques infimes secondes, il n'en est rien.

Tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est plutôt mes regrets. Oui, c'est juste mes regrets. Il y a certaines choses que je n'ai pas fini dans ce monde et d'autres que je n'ai même pas pu commencer. Des choses qui me tiennent à cœur ou plutôt qui me tenaient à cœur.  
Tous ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est _Lui_. Puis la question habituelle qui suit toujours les moments où il m'arrive de penser à _lui_, aux sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard : Pourquoi _lui _?

Comme je le disais, de toute manière ça n'aura plus d'importance dans quelques secondes.

Il y a une impression de ralenti autours de moi. Tout est au ralenti. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se dit autours de moi, je vois juste leurs lèvres bouger dans des gestes extrêmement lents. Mais quelle importance, leurs paroles n'ont plus aucun sens pour moi, je n'en ai que faire.

Puis me sortant de cette torpeur, de cette apathie dans laquelle j'étais plongé, je vois sa main décharnée celle qui tenait sa baguette effectuer un geste, un geste qui, pour moi, signifiait ma mort. Je faisais mentalement mes adieux à la seule personne qui avait de l'importance à mes yeux sur cette maudite planète. J'étais prêt, prêt à mourir. J'accueillais ma mort avec le sourire parce que d'une certaine manière, elle représentait une délivrance pour moi. Une délivrance d'une vie de servitude, d'une vie pleine de souffrances.

Cependant, le sort qui sortit de cette baguette et qui se dirigeait directement vers moi n'avait pas la couleur à laquelle je m'attendais. Ce n'était pas ce vert si fascinant de l'Avada, non. Il était plutôt d'une couleur rouge sang, de la même couleur que les yeux de celui qui m'avait jeté le sort.

Bizarrement, le fait de comprendre que ce n'était pas l'Avada que je reçu me fit me sentir inquiet, anxieux quant à la suite du déroulement de cette soirée hautement inattendue.

Je ne connaissais pas ce sort et c'est peut être ce qui m'effrayait le plus, je ne connaissais pas ses effets. Moi qui avait espéré avoir droit à une mort paisible, me voilà entrain d'imaginer milles souffrances et milles morts plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

J'attendais, j'attendais ....

....

Mais rien ne se passait. Je ne comprenais pas. Mon air d'incompréhension devait se lire sur mon visage puisque mon bourreau a prit la peine dans son immense bonté d'éclairer ma lanterne. _"Au moins je ne mourrais pas idiot, me dis - je avec ironie."_

" Vois - tu mon cher Severus, ce sort, je l'ai spécialement inventé pour toi. Tu devrais t'en sentir honoré. Ta chute devait être à la hauteur de ta trahison. Je ne connaissais rien qui satisfasse mon envie de te voir souffrir comme jamais personne n'avait souffert depuis que la magie existe. De plus avec toi, la torture classique ne marche pas.

Le problème c'est que j'étais pressé par le temps, alors je n'ai pas pu peaufiner le sort exactement tel que je le voulais. Un petit désagrément persiste mais il est négligeable. J'ai décidé donc de ne pas retarder encore ta sentence.

Il est normal que tu ne ressentes rien pour le moment car le sort ne commencera à agir que dans quelques heures. Six heures pour être précis. Et pendant ces six heures, je laisserais quelques uns de tes anciens collègues venir te faire leurs adieux à leur façon.

Passé les six heures, tu sentiras une douleur immense, indescriptible se propager à travers ton corps. Tu souffriras tellement que tu en arriveras à t'arracher toi même ta peau dans l'espoir de te sentir mieux mais rien de ce que tu feras ne te soulagera. Et plus le temps passe et plus ta douleur augmentera.

En fait, le sujet sur lequel j'ai testé le sort, s'était tellement mutilé qu'on ne pouvait plus le reconnaitre d'une victime d'explosion. Il s'était lui même arraché des parties de son corps et a fini par s'arracher le cœur.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu es résistant et je sais que tu l'es, cela durera un maximum de deux heures, je pense. Pas plus. "

.... !!!

Je regrette l'Avada. Je regrette amèrement l'Avada.

Il leur ordonne de m'emmener dans les cachots et de me faire remonter les six heures passées pour qu'il puisse profiter du spectacle. Ils m'emmènent en bas. Ils discutent entre eux, ils sont tout excités à l'idée du spectacle que je vais leur offrir dans quelques heures.

Tout à coup, mes réflexes d'espion se réveillent. Ils ne s'intéressent pas à moi, ils m'ont pratiquement oublié. Ils pensent surement que je ne peux rien faire sans ma baguette. C'est ahurissant à quel point ces sang-pur sont idiots à croire qu'on ne peut plus rien faire sans une baguette. Et puis, ils m'ont toujours sous estimé soit disant parce que j'étais un sang-mêlé et que en toute logique je leur était inférieur. Quelle stupidité !

En tous cas, c'est le moment ou jamais. J'entrevois une occasion, ma seule occasion d'accomplir une dernière fois mon devoir.

De plus cela me permettra de _le _voir une dernière fois. Et peut être que le fait que je sois un mort en sursis me donnera le courage qui me manque pour _lui _avouer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Oui, je vais faire ça. Au moins, je partirais léger, l'âme en paix à défaut d'avoir la mort paisible que j'espérais. Ou peut être qu'_il _pourrait accepter de me donner la mort.

Oui, ce serait agréable de mourir de _sa _main. Ce serait une libération pour moi.

Ni une, ni deux, j'assomme les deux mangemorts qui sont devant moi les prenant par surprise. Je prends la baguette de l'un d'eux et je me dirige vers la sortie la plus proche le plus silencieusement possible, essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer.

Heureusement que je connais ce Manoir comme ma poche et puis les dieux ont l'air d'être de mon côté ce soir, je n'ai pratiquement rencontré personne. J'arrive dans la zone de transplanage et je me retrouve directement devant Square Grimmauld où l'Ordre doit être réunit à cette heure, s'ils n'ont pas changé leurs habitudes depuis ... depuis que je suis le meurtrier d'Albus.

Je ne m'attarde pas trop à me souvenir et j'entre dans le hall. A peine la porte refermée que je me retrouve stupéfixié mais je m'y attendais un peu alors ça ne me fit rien.  
Ils m'emmenèrent au salon, ils avaient sûrement l'intention de m'interroger. C'est une excellente idée, ils vont surement utiliser du véritasérum. Ainsi ils ne douteront pas de mes paroles. Parfait.

D'un coup mon regard se pose sur _lui_, nos yeux ne se quittent plus. Il y a à peine quelques mois, nous étions tellement heureux même si je savais ce bonheur éphémère. Mais son amour m'avait transporté, m'avait permis de tenir, de résister au désespoir qui ne me quittait plus depuis une éternité me semble - t -il. Son amour m'a permit d'entrevoir un avenir après la guerre. Malheureusement, ce ne sera jamais le cas, pas pour moi en tout cas.

A présent, ses grands yeux verts émeraudes ne me regardaient plus avec amour. J'avais blessé leur propriétaire, je l'avais fait saigner, je lui avais sûrement arraché le cœur comme je me suis arraché le mien en tuant Dumbledore devant lui, sous ses yeux alors qu'il m'aimait, qu'il avait confiance en moi et que je ne lui ai jamais dit à quel point je pouvais l'aimer.

Il ne le sait pas. Pour le moment. Je lui dirais dès que nous serons moins nombreux dans cette pièce.

Je bois la potion qu'on me présente sans protester, l'ayant reconnue comme étant une fiole de véritasérum. Ils commencent à me poser des questions. Des questions sur les plans du Maître et je leur dit tout et dans les moindres détails.

Cela avait au moins pris une heure, en plus de la demi - heure au Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils ne me reste alors que quatre heures et demi.

C'est alors qu'il me pose La question que j'attendais et tout le monde se retourne curieux d'entendre la réponse.

" Pourquoi l'as - tu tué ? Pourquoi as - tu tué Dumbeldore ?

- Parce qu'il me l'avait demandé.

Ma réponse ne leur plait pas, Harry lui a les yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

- Quoi ???

- Il était mourant à cause de la bague de Gaunt qu'il a détruit. Elle avait diffusé un poisson extrêmement puissant dans son corps et j'ai juste pu en limiter les effets, les contenir dans sa main. Mais ce n'était qu'un solution provisoire parce que rien n'arrête ce poison.  
Il était au courant que Drago voulait le tuer et il l'a laissé faire. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas accomplir la tâche que le Maître lui avait imposé. Alors il m'a dit de protéger Drago parce qu'il pourrait être un allié non négligeable pour l'Ordre si on lui donnait sa chance.

Il m'a fait jurer de le tuer à la place de Drago parce qu'il disait qu'il avait accompli tout ce qu'il avait à faire dons ce monde et qu'il fallait laisser la place aux jeunes pour faire leur preuve. Qu'il voulait que sa mort ne soit pas vaine, qu'elle puisse servir à quelque chose.

Alors lorsque la mère de Drago est venue me voir pour me demander de la protéger, j'ai accepté. Mais Bellatrix qui s'était toujours montré méfiante envers moi, m'a dit de le prouver en faisant un Serment Inviolable. Et je l'ai fait pour préserver ma couverture.

Grâce à la mort d'Albus beaucoup de vie ont été sauvée et j'ai pu reprendre ma place auprès du Maître d'où l'importance des informations que je viens de vous donner, ainsi que leur précision.

- Alors si tout ce que tu dis est vrai ...

- Je ne peux pas mentir, je vous rappelle que je suis sous véritasérum.

- Bien, alors pourquoi n'avez vous pas continuer à espionner ? Pourquoi êtes vous revenu ?

- Parce que j'ai été découvert."

Cette simple phrase avait plongé la pièce dans un silence de plomb et je voyais du coin de l'œil Harry entrain de pleurer. Je suppose qu'il est soulagé que je ne sois pas le monstre qu'il s'était imaginé.

" Comment as - tu réussi à t'échapper alors sans qu'ils ne t'aient rien fait ? Sans que tu - sais - qui ne t'ai rien fait ?

- Il m'a jeté un sort de son cru qui ne prendra effet que dans quelques heures, en fait dans presque quatre je serais entrain de mourir."

Et là je vois les larmes de soulagement se transformer en larmes de désespoir. Oui, mon amour je suis désolé de te rendre si malheureux mais il fallait que je te vois une dernière fois, que je te parle une dernière fois. Que je te touche une dernière fois.

" Quels sont les effets du sort ?

- Je vous assure que vous n'avez pas envie de le savoir."

Sa phrase eut l'impact voulut et l'horreur était peinte sur leurs visages. Tous ceux qui étaient dans cette pièce avaient au moins une petite idée de l'étendue de la cruauté du Seigneur des Ténèbres à part Harry qui lui y avait assisté plus d'une fois.

Lui qui était d'ailleurs livide et qui chancelait puis comme si toutes ces informations à la fois étaient trop pour lui, il perdit connaissance. Tout le monde s'était précipité vers lui, ils l'installèrent dans le canapé en face de moi. Il mit quelques minutes à se réveiller.

Il semblait perdu pendant une seconde ou deux puis au changement de son expression je comprit qu'il se souvenait. Certains membres de l'Ordre étaient repartis discuter des informations que je venait de leur apporter et des nouvelles fracassantes que j'avais révélé et je n'en avais pas encore finis.

Je voulais le lui dire tant que j'étais sous l'effet de la potion pour qu'il n'ai plus aucun doute. Je me jetais à l'eau malgré le fait que Lupin, Granger, Weasley et Minerva étaient présents.

" Harry... Harry regardes moi."

Ils étaient tous choqués à part lui. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas dit à ses meilleurs amis, je me rends compte qu'il a du porter ce fardeau seul depuis la fameuse nuit où j'ai quitté Poudlard en meurtrier.

Voilà, maintenant que tu as les yeux fixés sur moi, je vais pouvoir continuer, se dit Severus en regardant le regard si vert se fixer sur lui avec gravité.

" Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. C'est en partie pour cela que je suis revenu.

- Tu ... tu es revenu ... pour moi ?

- Oui, c'est très important ce que j'ai à te dire et je voulais le faire avant de mourir.

- ...

- Voilà, je ... je ne sais pas si tes sentiments à mon égard ont changés ou pas mais je voulais te dire que je n'ai jamais joué avec toi. Je t'aime Harry. ( quelques exclamations en plus d'un regard ahuri de la part de mon ange ). Je t'aime depuis le début de notre relation. Je n'ai, en fait, jamais cessé de t'aimer ni de penser à toi.

Et je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir fait souffrir à cause de la promesse que j'avais faite à Albus. ... Voilà, c'est tout."

Il reste là à me regarder pendant un moment puis me saute dessus, me serrant désespérément contre lui, déposant des milliers de baisers sur mon visage et passe ses mains dans mes cheveux, tout cela sous le regard complètement surpris des autres.

" Oh, Severus. Je t'aime, je t'aime. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer sombre idiot. Pourquoi est ce qu'il t'a fallu tout ça pour que tu me le dise enfin, pourquoi ? Tu vas mourir n'est - ce pas ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas de contre sort, on n'y peut rien.

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire, c'est terminé pour moi. Je ... j'aimerais passer mes derniers moments avec toi Harry, rien qu'avec toi. Seulement toi et moi dans un endroit où personne ne viendra nous déranger.

- B... Bien sûr. "

Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer apparemment et je ne lui en veux pas puisque je ressens le même désespoir que lui. Il me détache rapidement et on monte ensemble dans ce qui doit être sa chambre. Ils pose quelques sorts pour nous isoler du reste des habitants de cette bâtisse. Dès que cela fut fait, je me jette sur lui, lui volant un baiser teinté d'une détresse immense.

Un besoin urgent de contact entre nos deux corps. Le fait que nous ayons été si loin l'un de l'autre pendant si longtemps, le fait qu'il avait dû m'en vouloir à mort pour ce meurtre, le fait qu'il m'avait incroyablement manqué.

Nos gestes étaient saccadés, nous étions tellement pressés que nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement nus l'un devant l'autre tremblant d'amour, de désir mais aussi d'impatience. Nos caresses n'étaient pas douces, c'était comme si nous avions besoin de nous marquer, de laisser une trace de nous sur l'autre.

Son sexe était aussi dur que le mien et je m'était alors penché pour le prendre en bouche comme je rêvais de le faire depuis qu'on s'était quitté, je le pompais durement mais il avait l'air d'énormément apprécier ce traitement, limite violent.  
Il m'arrêta avant qu'il ne jouisse et me procura la même fellation. Ce fut pareil pour moi, je l'ai arrêté quand je me sentais sur le point de venir.

Il se releva, vint m'embrasser et me dit qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre, qu'il avait besoin de me sentir en lui et qu'il voulait que je le prenne sans ménagement. Je comprenais sa demande car je ressentais à peu près la même chose.

Je ne voulais tout de même pas lui faire du mal alors je le mis à quatre pattes sur le lit et j'entrepris de lui faire un anulingus dans les règles de l'art. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, il n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante, priant qu'on lui accorde une délivrance rapide.

Alors je lubrifiais mon sexe et le pénétrais d'un puissant coup de rein qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Débuta alors, un rythme infernal sous ses encouragement, ses gémissements, ses cris et mes râles.  
Je pris son érection en main et je l'ai masturbé dans un rythme beaucoup plus long que celui de mes coups de rein qui le faisaient décoller du lit. Cet effet sembla lui procurer un plaisir immense puisque en l'espace de quelques secondes, je le sentis se raidir preuve qu'il avait atteint l'orgasme puis en le sentant se resserrer autours de moi, je le suivi rapidement.

C'était tellement puissant, phénoménal que nous restâmes là à récupérer notre souffle pendant presque quarante cinq minutes. Ce qui devrait me laisser à peu près encore trois heures.

Je me mets sur le dos et je le prends contre moi et je le serre très fort et lui, fait pareil alors que je le sens qui se retiens de pleurer encore.

" J'ai envie de rester dans tes bras jusqu'à ce que le délais soit écoulé. Il m'est arrivé souvent de penser à l'avenir quand je te regardais dormir le nuit. J'avais plein de projets pour nous tu sais.

- Ah oui et tu avais envisagé quoi ?

- Oh rien de bien compliqué. Puisque toi et moi aimons la simplicité, je m'étais dis qu'on aurait pu s'acheter une petite maison dans un endroit assez tranquille et qu'on s'y serait installé quand tu te serais débarrassé de Lui. Et peut être qu'on aurait pu avoir un gamin ou deux qui nous auraient fait tourner en bourrique.

- C'est un programme qui m'aurait enchanté Severus.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'offrir tout ça Harry.

- Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir rien faire pour te garder auprès de moi. Et Dieu seul sait que j'aurais tout abandonné, tout donné pour que tu puisses rester avec moi. "

Je le serre un peu plus contre moi si c'est possible et je pose un baiser dans ses cheveux. Mes mains caressent tout ce qui est à leur portée et je sens ses doigts jouer sur mon torse.

Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. Je lui ai raconté un peu mon passé, il m'a raconté le sien. J'ai essayé de lui donner des recommandations pour son combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'espère qu'il en tiendra compte.  
Je lui ai dit d'avoir confiance en lui et qu'il était tout à fait capable de gagner et que même si je ne serais pas là pour fêter la victoire avec lui, il y aurait plein de gens qui l'aiment et qui l'attendront.

Rapidement, les trois heures furent passées et je lui dis une dernière fois à quel point je l'aime, ce à quoi il me réponds de la même manière puis je lui demande de vivre et d'être heureux. Il pleure, il n'arrête pas de pleurer et tout son corps tremble entre mes bras.

Nous sommes encore dans le lit avec seulement des boxers.

Quand le moment arrive, un cri inhumain franchit mes lèvres. Harry surpris sursaute en s'éloignant de moi. Pendant ce temps là, je me tord dans tout les sens, cette douleur est intenable et je comprends pourquoi cet homme en était arrivé à se mutiler de cette manière.

Et je commence sérieusement à envisager de m'ôter, non, de m'arracher le cœur.

Mes cris avaient alertés ceux qui étaient encore dans la bâtisse et ils débarquèrent tous dans un fracas effroyable pour se figer sur le pas de la porte en me voyant entrain de me griffer la poitrine, essayant d'atteindre mon cœur.

Harry est toujours paralysé, je pose mes yeux sur lui et j'essaye de lui demander quelque chose à travers mes hurlements.

" Harry ...Ahhhhh ...T ... Tue moi ... Je t'en prie."

Ma voix était suppliante comme elle ne l'avait jamais était et mes larmes (amères) concurrençaient les siennes. Il allait me dire non je le voyais dans ses yeux comme s'il disait qu'il n'en aurait pas la force. Mais je le suppliais encore et encore, mes suppliques faisant pleurer plusieurs personnes qui étaient là.

Il se résigna à un moment donné en voyant que la souffrance s'intensifiait et que à présent j'en étais arrivé au point de m'arracher des morceaux de peau.

Sa main tremblait énormément, il arrivait à peine à tenir sa baguette droite, puis ... il hésita une seconde et comme s'il prenait son courage à deux mains, il inspira fortement et me lança le sort de mort.

Mes derniers mots furent pour lui.  
_  
" Je t'aime, Harry "_

Tout le monde était apathique, ils étaient tous là entrain d'observer cette scène sordide et ressentaient la tristesse et le désespoir d'Harry qui étaient pratiquement palpables.

Il était sur le lit et serrait le corps à présent froid de Severus contre lui, le berçant. Remus essaya tant bien que mal de lui donner de la potion calmante mais la magie d'Harry ne le laissait pas s'approcher à plus d'un mètre. Elle formait comme une barrière où il s'était enfermé avec le cadavre de Severus sur lequel il se baissait de temps à autre pour poser un baiser, un baiser sur ses lèvres qui devaient être à présent elles aussi froides.

Trois jours passèrent ainsi sans que Harry ne bouge, il ne pouvait de tout façon pas se détacher de lui. Le cadavre de Severus commençait à se décomposer mais il ne put tenir bien longtemps le coup car l'épuisement le fit s'évanouir, ce qui permis à Mme Pomfresh qui a été appelée en urgence de venir s'occuper de lui.

* * *

Après l'enterrement de Severus Snape, le survivant, Harry Potter, n'avait plus jamais été le même. Plus personne n'osait prononcer ce nom devant lui de peur de mourir ou de souffrir atrocement. Il était devenu puissant, froid, distant. La haine et la vengeance étaient pratiquement les seuls émotions qu'il arrivait encore à ressentir à part ce grand désespoir qui le tuait à petit feu.

Il était en colère contre Voldemort pour avoir encore oser lui prendre quelqu'un qui lui était cher, euphémisme puisque Severus était devenu toute sa vie. Il était en colère contre lui même pour n'avoir rien pu faire pour le sauver. Il était aussi en colère contre son entourage qui ne comprenait pas son amour pour cet homme que personne n'avait véritablement connu à part lui, ils ne comprenaient pas son désespoir face à la mort du _"bâtard graisseux des cachots"_ comme ils disaient. Et il était aussi en colère contre Severus.

Comment avait il osé lui demander de lui survivre ? Comment avait il osé lui demander d'être heureux sans lui ? Et surtout comment pouvait il accomplir tout cela alors qu'il avait tué la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, de ses propres mains ?

Son combat contre Voldemort avait été une véritable boucherie. Une véritable atrocité où il avait déchiqueté le Mage Noir morceau par morceau en le gardant en vie le plus longtemps possible pour lui faire ressentir ce qu'était la véritable douleur. Il avait vu d'abord l'étonnement dans les yeux carmin puis ce fut la méfiance qui s'était vite transformé en une terreur indicible. Puis se fut enfin, une douleur sans fin qu'il vit s'y refléter.

Mais ça n'était jamais assez, parce que pour lui ça n'égalerait jamais ce que cet infâme immondice lui avait fait ressentir lorsqu'il a été obligé de tuer l'homme qu'il aimait par dessus pour lui épargner une mort douloureuse.

Tous les combattants qui étaient présents avaient assisté à cette scène cauchemardesque.

Il y avait une telle lueur de folie dans ses yeux, une folie meurtrière que lorsqu'Harry se retourna, plein de sang après s'être assuré que l'autre était bien mort, même ses meilleurs amis eurent peur de lui. Tout le monde le craignait à présent plus que feu Voldemort lui même.

Peu après cela, il sombra dans une dépression totale dont il n'en sortit jamais. Il refusait de parler, de manger, de boire. Son regard était devenu vide. Harry Potter n'était plus, ce n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie.

Les mois passèrent, sa famille de cœur et ses amis venaient quand même lui rendre visite de temps à autre ayant dans l'espoir qu'il se reprenne et leur revienne. Son état ne s'améliorait pourtant pas, bien au contraire il empirait de jour en jour.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une fois une infirmière le retrouve allongé sur son lit ayant l'air complètement détendu et un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

Apparemment, il était parti dans un monde où il serait surement heureux. Un monde où il allait retrouver ses parents, peut être son parrain, Albus Dumbeldore, cet homme qu'il considérait comme un grand père. Mais surtout, il serait avec l'homme dont il était amoureux, il serait avec Severus et ce pour l'éternité.

**FIN**

* * *

J'ai écris ce OS en une seule traite alors j'espère qu'il est compréhensible parce que je tape vite sur le clavier et que parfois bah j'oublie certains mots ;p Bon, je l'ai finalement corrigé ^^

Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié.

Des **reviews** comme d'habitude, donnez moi vos avis.  
_  
Bloody dawn pour vous servir ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dernières heures à vivre_**

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part mon interprétation des faits.  
**  
Résumé :** Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre lecture en dévoilant ce qui va arriver, alors lisez ^^

J'aimerais s'il vous plait que vous imaginiez pour moi que le meurtre d'Albus n'ai pas eu lieu pendant la sixième année d'Harry. En fait peu importe quand du moment que lorsque les faits s'étaient produits, Harry était majeur.

Je n'aime pas l'idée d'une relation entre Severus et Harry, alors que le dernier est mineur. Pour ceux que ça ne dérange pas, bah ne changez rien.

J'ai eu l'idée pour cet OS alors que j'étais en cours de Fiscalité de l'Entreprise, vous imaginez bien que c'était un cours tout à fait _intéressant _^^. Bref, j'espère sincèrement que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira.  
_  
Merci de votre coopération ^^_

**_Enjoy !!!_**

* * *

**_*O*O*_**

**_(Petite alternative pour celles qui auraient préféré un Happy End ^^)_**

Il a suffit juste d'une phrase. Une simple phrase. Trois petits mots suivis par mon prénom.

Je suis découvert, c'est fait ... Je vais mourir n'est - ce pas ? ... Il n'y a qu'une réponse possible à cela alors pourquoi est - que je me pose la question ? ... De toute façon c'est ce qui a été prévu depuis ce jour - là, depuis le jour où j'ai décidé de trahir.

C'était il y a si longtemps et pourtant je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Beaucoup semblent penser que lorsque vous êtes sur le point de mourir, vous voyez votre vie défiler devant vos yeux. Eh bien, ils se trompent parce que même si je sais qu'en cet instant précis ma mort surviendra dans quelques infimes secondes, il n'en est rien.

Tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est plutôt mes regrets. Oui, c'est juste mes regrets. Il y a certaines choses que je n'ai pas fini dans ce monde et d'autres que je n'ai même pas pu commencer. Des choses qui me tiennent à cœur ou plutôt qui me tenaient à cœur.  
Tous ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est _Lui_. Puis la question habituelle qui suit toujours les moments où il m'arrive de penser à _lui_, aux sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard : Pourquoi _lui _?

Comme je le disais, de toute manière ça n'aura plus d'importance dans quelques secondes.

Il y a une impression de ralenti autours de moi. Tout est au ralenti. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se dit autours de moi, je vois juste leurs lèvres bouger dans des gestes extrêmement lents. Mais quelle importance, leurs paroles n'ont plus aucun sens pour moi, je n'en ai que faire.

Puis me sortant de cette torpeur, de cette apathie dans laquelle j'étais plongé, je vois sa main décharnée celle qui tenait sa baguette effectuer un geste, un geste qui, pour moi, signifiait ma mort. Je faisais mentalement mes adieux à la seule personne qui avait de l'importance à mes yeux sur cette maudite planète. J'étais prêt, prêt à mourir. J'accueillais ma mort avec le sourire parce que d'une certaine manière, elle représentait une délivrance pour moi. Une délivrance d'une vie de servitude, d'une vie pleine de souffrances.

Cependant, le sort qui sortit de cette baguette et qui se dirigeait directement vers moi n'avait pas la couleur à laquelle je m'attendais. Ce n'était pas ce vert si fascinant de l'Avada, non. Il était plutôt d'une couleur rouge sang, de la même couleur que les yeux de celui qui m'avait jeté le sort.

Bizarrement, le fait de comprendre que ce n'était pas l'Avada que je reçu me fit me sentir inquiet, anxieux quant à la suite du déroulement de cette soirée hautement inattendue.

Je ne connaissais pas ce sort et c'est peut être ce qui m'effrayait le plus, je ne connaissais pas ses effets. Moi qui avait espéré avoir droit à une mort paisible, me voilà entrain d'imaginer milles souffrances et milles morts plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

J'attendais, j'attendais ....

....

Mais rien ne se passait. Je ne comprenais pas. Mon air d'incompréhension devait se lire sur mon visage puisque mon bourreau a prit la peine dans son immense bonté d'éclairer ma lanterne. _"Au moins je ne mourrais pas idiot, me dis - je avec ironie."_

" Vois - tu mon cher Severus, ce sort, je l'ai spécialement inventé pour toi. Tu devrais t'en sentir honoré. Ta chute devait être à la hauteur de ta trahison. Je ne connaissais rien qui satisfasse mon envie de te voir souffrir comme jamais personne n'avait souffert depuis que la magie existe. De plus avec toi, la torture classique ne marche pas.

Le problème c'est que j'étais pressé par le temps, alors je n'ai pas pu peaufiner le sort exactement tel que je le voulais. Un petit désagrément persiste mais il est négligeable. J'ai décidé donc de ne pas retarder encore ta sentence.

Il est normal que tu ne ressentes rien pour le moment car le sort ne commencera à agir que dans quelques heures. Six heures pour être précis. Et pendant ces six heures, je laisserais quelques uns de tes anciens collègues venir te faire leurs adieux à leur façon.

Passé les six heures, tu sentiras une douleur immense, indescriptible se propager à travers ton corps. Tu souffriras tellement que tu en arriveras à t'arracher toi même ta peau dans l'espoir de te sentir mieux mais rien de ce que tu feras ne te soulagera. Et plus le temps passe et plus ta douleur augmentera.

En fait, le sujet sur lequel j'ai testé le sort, s'était tellement mutilé qu'on ne pouvait plus le reconnaitre d'une victime d'explosion. Il s'était lui même arraché des parties de son corps et a fini par s'arracher le cœur.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu es résistant et je sais que tu l'es, cela durera un maximum de deux heures, je pense. Pas plus. "

.... !!!

Je regrette l'Avada. Je regrette amèrement l'Avada.

Il leur ordonne de m'emmener dans les cachots et de me faire remonter les six heures passées pour qu'il puisse profiter du spectacle. Ils m'emmènent en bas. Ils discutent entre eux, ils sont tout excités à l'idée du spectacle que je vais leur offrir dans quelques heures.

Tout à coup, mes réflexes d'espion se réveillent. Ils ne s'intéressent pas à moi, ils m'ont pratiquement oublié. Ils pensent surement que je ne peux rien faire sans ma baguette. C'est ahurissant à quel point ces sang-pur sont idiots à croire qu'on ne peut plus rien faire sans une baguette. Et puis, ils m'ont toujours sous estimé soit disant parce que j'étais un sang-mêlé et que en toute logique je leur était inférieur. Quelle stupidité !

En tous cas, c'est le moment ou jamais. J'entrevois une occasion, ma seule occasion d'accomplir une dernière fois mon devoir.

De plus cela me permettra de _le _voir une dernière fois. Et peut être que le fait que je sois un mort en sursis me donnera le courage qui me manque pour _lui _avouer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Oui, je vais faire ça. Au moins, je partirais léger, l'âme en paix à défaut d'avoir la mort paisible que j'espérais. Ou peut être qu'_il _pourrait accepter de me donner la mort.

Oui, ce serait agréable de mourir de _sa _main. Ce serait une libération pour moi.

Ni une, ni deux, j'assomme les deux mangemorts qui sont devant moi les prenant par surprise. Je prends la baguette de l'un d'eux et je me dirige vers la sortie la plus proche le plus silencieusement possible, essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer.

Heureusement que je connais ce Manoir comme ma poche et puis les dieux ont l'air d'être de mon côté ce soir, je n'ai pratiquement rencontré personne. J'arrive dans la zone de transplanage et je me retrouve directement devant Square Grimmauld où l'Ordre doit être réunit à cette heure, s'ils n'ont pas changé leurs habitudes depuis ... depuis que je suis le meurtrier d'Albus.

Je ne m'attarde pas trop à me souvenir et j'entre dans le hall. A peine la porte refermée que je me retrouve stupéfixié mais je m'y attendais un peu alors ça ne me fit rien.  
Ils m'emmenèrent au salon, ils avaient sûrement l'intention de m'interroger. C'est une excellente idée, ils vont surement utiliser du véritasérum. Ainsi ils ne douteront pas de mes paroles. Parfait.

D'un coup mon regard se pose sur _lui_, nos yeux ne se quittent plus. Il y a à peine quelques mois, nous étions tellement heureux même si je savais ce bonheur éphémère. Mais son amour m'avait transporté, m'avait permis de tenir, de résister au désespoir qui ne me quittait plus depuis une éternité me semble - t -il. Son amour m'a permit d'entrevoir un avenir après la guerre. Malheureusement, ce ne sera jamais le cas, pas pour moi en tout cas.

A présent, ses grands yeux verts émeraudes ne me regardaient plus avec amour. J'avais blessé leur propriétaire, je l'avais fait saigner, je lui avais sûrement arraché le cœur comme je me suis arraché le mien en tuant Dumbledore devant lui, sous ses yeux alors qu'il m'aimait, qu'il avait confiance en moi et que je ne lui ai jamais dit à quel point je pouvais l'aimer.

Il ne le sait pas. Pour le moment. Je lui dirais dès que nous serons moins nombreux dans cette pièce.

Je bois la potion qu'on me présente sans protester, l'ayant reconnue comme étant une fiole de véritasérum. Ils commencent à me poser des questions. Des questions sur les plans du Maître et je leur dit tout et dans les moindres détails.

Cela avait au moins pris une heure, en plus de la demi - heure au Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils ne me reste alors que quatre heures et demi.

C'est alors qu'il me pose La question que j'attendais et tout le monde se retourne curieux d'entendre la réponse.

" Pourquoi l'as - tu tué ? Pourquoi as - tu tué Dumbeldore ?

- Parce qu'il me l'avait demandé.

Ma réponse ne leur plait pas, Harry lui a les yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

- Quoi ???

- Il était mourant à cause de la bague de Gaunt qu'il a détruit. Elle avait diffusé un poisson extrêmement puissant dans son corps et j'ai juste pu en limiter les effets, les contenir dans sa main. Mais ce n'était qu'un solution provisoire parce que rien n'arrête ce poison.  
Il était au courant que Drago voulait le tuer et il l'a laissé faire. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas accomplir la tâche que le Maître lui avait imposé. Alors il m'a dit de protéger Drago parce qu'il pourrait être un allié non négligeable pour l'Ordre si on lui donnait sa chance.

Il m'a fait jurer de le tuer à la place de Drago parce qu'il disait qu'il avait accompli tout ce qu'il avait à faire dons ce monde et qu'il fallait laisser la place aux jeunes pour faire leur preuve. Qu'il voulait que sa mort ne soit pas vaine, qu'elle puisse servir à quelque chose.

Alors lorsque la mère de Drago est venue me voir pour me demander de la protéger, j'ai accepté. Mais Bellatrix qui s'était toujours montré méfiante envers moi, m'a dit de le prouver en faisant un Serment Inviolable. Et je l'ai fait pour préserver ma couverture.

Grâce à la mort d'Albus beaucoup de vie ont été sauvée et j'ai pu reprendre ma place auprès du Maître d'où l'importance des informations que je viens de vous donner, ainsi que leur précision.

- Alors si tout ce que tu dis est vrai ...

- Je ne peux pas mentir, je vous rappelle que je suis sous véritasérum.

- Bien, alors pourquoi n'avez vous pas continuer à espionner ? Pourquoi êtes vous revenu ?

- Parce que j'ai été découvert."

Cette simple phrase avait plongé la pièce dans un silence de plomb et je voyais du coin de l'œil Harry entrain de pleurer. Je suppose qu'il est soulagé que je ne sois pas le monstre qu'il s'était imaginé.

" Comment as - tu réussi à t'échapper alors sans qu'ils ne t'aient rien fait ? Sans que tu - sais - qui ne t'ai rien fait ?

- Il m'a jeté un sort de son cru qui ne prendra effet que dans quelques heures, en fait dans presque quatre je serais entrain de mourir."

Et là je vois les larmes de soulagement se transformer en larmes de désespoir. Oui, mon amour je suis désolé de te rendre si malheureux mais il fallait que je te vois une dernière fois, que je te parle une dernière fois. Que je te touche une dernière fois.

" Quels sont les effets du sort ?

- Je vous assure que vous n'avez pas envie de le savoir."

Sa phrase eut l'impact voulut et l'horreur était peinte sur leurs visages. Tous ceux qui étaient dans cette pièce avaient au moins une petite idée de l'étendue de la cruauté du Seigneur des Ténèbres à part Harry qui lui y avait assisté plus d'une fois.

Lui qui était d'ailleurs livide et qui chancelait puis comme si toutes ces informations à la fois étaient trop pour lui, il perdit connaissance. Tout le monde s'était précipité vers lui, ils l'installèrent dans le canapé en face de moi. Il mit quelques minutes à se réveiller.

Il semblait perdu pendant une seconde ou deux puis au changement de son expression je comprit qu'il se souvenait. Certains membres de l'Ordre étaient repartis discuter des informations que je venait de leur apporter et des nouvelles fracassantes que j'avais révélé et je n'en avais pas encore finis.

Je voulais le lui dire tant que j'étais sous l'effet de la potion pour qu'il n'ai plus aucun doute. Je me jetais à l'eau malgré le fait que Lupin, Granger, Weasley et Minerva étaient présents.

" Harry... Harry regardes moi."

Ils étaient tous choqués à part lui. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas dit à ses meilleurs amis, je me rends compte qu'il a du porter ce fardeau seul depuis la fameuse nuit où j'ai quitté Poudlard en meurtrier.

Voilà, maintenant que tu as les yeux fixés sur moi, je vais pouvoir continuer, se dit Severus en regardant le regard si vert se fixer sur lui avec gravité.

" Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. C'est en partie pour cela que je suis revenu.

- Tu ... tu es revenu ... pour moi ?

- Oui, c'est très important ce que j'ai à te dire et je voulais le faire avant de mourir.

- ...

- Voilà, je ... je ne sais pas si tes sentiments à mon égard ont changés ou pas mais je voulais te dire que je n'ai jamais joué avec toi. Je t'aime Harry. ( quelques exclamations en plus d'un regard ahuri de la part de mon ange ). Je t'aime depuis le début de notre relation. Je n'ai, en fait, jamais cessé de t'aimer ni de penser à toi.

Et je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir fait souffrir à cause de la promesse que j'avais faite à Albus. ... Voilà, c'est tout."

Il reste là à me regarder pendant un moment puis me saute dessus, me serrant désespérément contre lui, déposant des milliers de baisers sur mon visage et passe ses mains dans mes cheveux, tout cela sous le regard complètement surpris des autres.

" Oh, Severus. Je t'aime, je t'aime. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer sombre idiot. Pourquoi est ce qu'il t'a fallu tout ça pour que tu me le dise enfin, pourquoi ? Tu vas mourir n'est - ce pas ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas de contre sort, on n'y peut rien.

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire, c'est terminé pour moi. Je ... j'aimerais passer mes derniers moments avec toi Harry, rien qu'avec toi. Seulement toi et moi dans un endroit où personne ne viendra nous déranger.

- B... Bien sûr. "

Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer apparemment et je ne lui en veux pas puisque je ressens le même désespoir que lui. Il me détache rapidement et on monte ensemble dans ce qui doit être sa chambre. Ils pose quelques sorts pour nous isoler du reste des habitants de cette bâtisse. Dès que cela fut fait, je me jette sur lui, lui volant un baiser teinté d'une détresse immense.

Un besoin urgent de contact entre nos deux corps. Le fait que nous ayons été si loin l'un de l'autre pendant si longtemps, le fait qu'il avait dû m'en vouloir à mort pour ce meurtre, le fait qu'il m'avait incroyablement manqué.

Nos gestes étaient saccadés, nous étions tellement pressés que nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement nus l'un devant l'autre tremblant d'amour, de désir mais aussi d'impatience. Nos caresses n'étaient pas douces, c'était comme si nous avions besoin de nous marquer, de laisser une trace de nous sur l'autre.

Son sexe était aussi dur que le mien et je m'était alors penché pour le prendre en bouche comme je rêvais de le faire depuis qu'on s'était quitté, je le pompais durement mais il avait l'air d'énormément apprécier ce traitement, limite violent.  
Il m'arrêta avant qu'il ne jouisse et me procura la même fellation. Ce fut pareil pour moi, je l'ai arrêté quand je me sentais sur le point de venir.

Il se releva, vint m'embrasser et me dit qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre, qu'il avait besoin de me sentir en lui et qu'il voulait que je le prenne sans ménagement. Je comprenais sa demande car je ressentais à peu près la même chose.

Je ne voulais tout de même pas lui faire du mal alors je le mis à quatre pattes sur le lit et j'entrepris de lui faire un anulingus dans les règles de l'art. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, il n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante, priant qu'on lui accorde une délivrance rapide.

Alors je lubrifiais mon sexe et le pénétrais d'un puissant coup de rein qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Débuta alors, un rythme infernal sous ses encouragement, ses gémissements, ses cris et mes râles.  
Je pris son érection en main et je l'ai masturbé dans un rythme beaucoup plus long que celui de mes coups de rein qui le faisaient décoller du lit. Cet effet sembla lui procurer un plaisir immense puisque en l'espace de quelques secondes, je le sentis se raidir preuve qu'il avait atteint l'orgasme puis en le sentant se resserrer autours de moi, je le suivi rapidement.

C'était tellement puissant, phénoménal que nous restâmes là à récupérer notre souffle pendant presque quarante cinq minutes. Ce qui devrait me laisser à peu près encore trois heures.

Je me mets sur le dos et je le prends contre moi et je le serre très fort et lui, fait pareil alors que je le sens qui se retiens de pleurer encore.

" J'ai envie de rester dans tes bras jusqu'à ce que le délais soit écoulé. Il m'est arrivé souvent de penser à l'avenir quand je te regardais dormir le nuit. J'avais plein de projets pour nous tu sais.

- Ah oui et tu avais envisagé quoi ?

- Oh rien de bien compliqué. Puisque toi et moi aimons la simplicité, je m'étais dis qu'on aurait pu s'acheter une petite maison dans un endroit assez tranquille et qu'on s'y serait installé quand tu te serais débarrassé de Lui. Et peut être qu'on aurait pu avoir un gamin ou deux qui nous auraient fait tourner en bourrique.

- C'est un programme qui m'aurait enchanté Severus.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'offrir tout ça Harry.

- Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir rien faire pour te garder auprès de moi. Et Dieu seul sait que j'aurais tout abandonné, tout donné pour que tu puisses rester avec moi. "

Je le serre un peu plus contre moi si c'est possible et je pose un baiser dans ses cheveux. Mes mains caressent tout ce qui est à leur portée et je sens ses doigts jouer sur mon torse.

Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. Je lui ai raconté un peu mon passé, il m'a raconté le sien. J'ai essayé de lui donner des recommandations pour son combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'espère qu'il en tiendra compte.  
Je lui ai dit d'avoir confiance en lui et qu'il était tout à fait capable de gagner et que même si je ne serais pas là pour fêter la victoire avec lui, il y aurait plein de gens qui l'aiment et qui l'attendront.

Rapidement, les trois heures furent passées et je lui dis une dernière fois à quel point je l'aime, ce à quoi il me réponds de la même manière puis je lui demande de vivre et d'être heureux. Il pleure, il n'arrête pas de pleurer et tout son corps tremble entre mes bras.

Nous sommes encore dans le lit avec seulement des boxers.

Quand le moment arrive, un cri inhumain franchit mes lèvres. Harry surpris sursaute en s'éloignant de moi. Pendant ce temps là, je me tord dans tout les sens, cette douleur est intenable et je comprends pourquoi cet homme en était arrivé à se mutiler de cette manière.

Et je commence sérieusement à envisager de m'ôter, non, de m'arracher le cœur.

Mes cris avaient alertés ceux qui étaient encore dans la bâtisse et ils débarquèrent tous dans un fracas effroyable pour se figer sur le pas de la porte en me voyant entrain de me griffer la poitrine, essayant d'atteindre mon cœur.

Harry est toujours paralysé, je pose mes yeux sur lui et j'essaye de lui demander quelque chose à travers mes hurlements.

" Harry ...Ahhhhh ...T ... Tue moi ... Je t'en prie."

Ma voix était suppliante comme elle ne l'avait jamais était et mes larmes (amères) concurrençaient les siennes. Il allait me dire non je le voyais dans ses yeux comme s'il disait qu'il n'en aurait pas la force. Mais je le suppliais encore et encore, mes suppliques faisant pleurer plusieurs personnes qui étaient là.

Harry voulait vraiment soulager cet homme qu'il aimait par dessus tout de cette douleur qui était entrain de le tuer plus surement qu'un Avada. Cependant, il était incapable de lui donner la mort pour obtenir ce résultat en lui épargnant la souffrance dont il était victime en ce moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'il reste auprès de lui. Était - ce trop demander ? Lui dont on attendait tellement, lui à qui on avait demander de sauver le monde des sorciers alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Comment est - ce que la vie pouvait être aussi injuste ? Qu'est - ce que lui ou Severus avaient fait pour mériter de souffrir autant ?

_Inacceptable_. Tout simplement _inacceptable_. Puisque tout le monde disait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir contrer Voldemort et encore plus, le fait qu'il avait une partie de ses pouvoirs lui donna un peu d'espoir. Il avait peut être une chance de sauver son amour. Oh oui ! Il tenterait tout ce qui en son pouvoir pour que Severus reste auprès de lui et surtout qu'il ne soit pas obligé de le tuer de ses propres mains. Cette pensée lui était tout simplement abominable.

Il s'approcha de Severus qui commençait à s'agiter de plus en plus et posa ses deux mains à plat sur son torse. Il concentra sa magie le plus rapidement qu'il put dans ces circonstances, et l'envoya en vagues dans le corps meurtri de l'ancien espion. Une forte lumière les entourait à présent, l'air était chargé d'une énergie magique énorme qui faisait presque suffoquer les quelques spectateurs de ce moment poignant, tant elle était palpable.

Harry absorba doucement le sort qui coulait en Severus et avant qu'il n'agisse sur lui, il le redirigea sur toutes les personnes encore présentes dans la vieille demeure. C'était la seule solution qui lui était venu à l'esprit même si elle semblait irréalisable ou bien dangereuse mais il s'en fichait complètement à ce moment précis, le plus important étant de sauver Severus.

Toutes les personnes présentes au Square Grimmault furent alors soufflées par la force de l'impact mais heureusement vu le nombre plutôt élevés des personnes présentes, les effets du sort étaient tout à fait supportables puisque divisé en plusieurs parties.

Après que la lumière eut disparut, Severus s'affaissa inconscient après tout ce qu'il venait de lui arriver et Harry tomba dans le même état quelques secondes plus tard, après s'être assuré que son amant était juste endormi et en bonne santé puisque le sort de Voldemort n'était plus dans son organisme.

Personne n'osait croire à ce qui venait d'arriver sous leurs yeux. Ils étaient tous sous le choc. La démonstration de puissance magique et du contrôle de celle ci dont Harry avait fait preuve, les a bluffé. Cette puissance et cette maîtrise n'avait jamais été égalée que par de rares sorciers dont faisaient parti les Fondateurs de Poudlard ainsi que Merlin lui même et plus récemment l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbeldore.

Bien sûr qu'ils savaient que le jeune homme était puissant mais personne, absolument personne ne se doutait de sa réelle puissance magique. Après réflexion, cela était vraiment une excellente nouvelle qui leur remonta un petit peu le moral.

D'un autre côté, certains d'entre eux étaient quand même soulagés que Snape s'en soit sorti. Certes, personne ne contredirait le fait qu'il soit un être méprisable et insupportablement froid mais après les dernières révélations qu'il avait faites sous véritasérum, on ne pouvait que s'accorder à dire qu'il n'aurait pas mérité une telle mort.

Finalement, les personnes dans la pièce sortirent laissant le couple se reposer et dormir en paix.

* * *

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, son cerveau était encore un peu brumeux. Il se souvenait encore de la terrible souffrance qu'il avait ressentie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas menti sur ce qu'il lui avait réservé. Alors comment se fait - il qu'il soit toujours en vie et en parfaite santé ?

La réponse vint rapidement lorsqu'il sentit un corps chaud se presser contre lui et presque ronronner de plaisir à son contact. _"Bien sûr, il n'y avait que son chaton pour réussir un tel exploit, se dit il en souriant tendrement"._

C'était un miracle, une seconde chance pour lui. A l'heure qu'il est, il est supposé être mort. C'était une occasion parfaite pour en finir avec cette guerre vite fait qu'il puisse s'occuper correctement de ce jeune homme qui se frottait contre lui de façon totalement éhontée, le faisant gémir lorsque sa cuisse caressait _ innocemment _son sexe qui commençait doucement à se durcir sous les agréables caresses prodiguées par les petites mains habiles.

" Hum ... tu es de bonne humeur ce matin Harry.

- Je te montre juste à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois tout simplement encore là avec moi ce matin.

- Est - ce que je t'ai déjà dis à quel point je t'aimais ?

- Non, pas aujourd'hui mon amour.

- Je dois y remédier rapidement alors ... _(petit baiser derrière l'oreille)_ ... je t'aime mon cœur ... puis Severus se mit à lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille et de le mordiller faisant gémir son amant "

Ils ne sortirent de la chambre que tard dans l'après midi, leur ventre criant famine. Ils n'avaient passé la journée qu'à faire l'amour partout dans la chambre, dans toutes les positions qui leur étaient venues à l'esprit et aussi dans la salle de bain attenante. Pour les deux, ça avait été une journée merveilleuse, une petite pose dans un quotidien beaucoup trop sombre et douloureux.

Les jours passèrent rapidement et leur relation se consolida petit à petit sous le regard étonné des proches de Harry et des membres de l'Ordre. Et grâce à l'entraînement prodigué par Severus, Harry avait enfin réussi à devenir un combattant et duelliste hors pair et c'est ce qui lui permit de pouvoir vaincre Voldemort.

Harry l'avait fait non seulement pour la communauté sorcière mais aussi pour se venger de tout le mal que le Mage Noir avait causé à toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimé et surtout il l'avait pour lui même. Pour pouvoir enfin réaliser ses projets avec Severus, cet homme qui était tout à ses yeux. Pour qu'ils puissent avoir cette petite vie tranquille à laquelle ils aspirent tant. Pour qu'ils puissent enfin être heureux comme ils le méritaient.

_(Pitié ne m'obligez pas à finir en "ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfant et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps", j'en mourrais ;p)_

Disons qu'avec le petit garçon qu'ils avaient eu et élevé ensemble, leur vie n'avait jamais pu être aussi tranquille qu'ils l'avaient espéré, ce qui ne les empêcha pourtant pas d'être heureux malgré les hauts et les bas.

**FIN**

* * *

J'espère que cette alternative vous a plu ^^

Bien sûr quelques **reviews** siouplé.

_Bloody dawn ;)_ qui reprend petit à petit du poil de la bête et j'espère à bientôt.


End file.
